This disclosure relates to a chemical injection system and, more particularly, to a chemical injection system controlled through remote communications via one or more communication protocols.
Conduit systems that carry and/or transport one or more fluids may utilize injection systems to insert other fluids (e.g., additives, inhibitors, or otherwise) into the conduit system. For example, hydrocarbon systems that transport hydrocarbon fluids, such as oil and/or gas or other fluids, often receive injected fluids in order to, for example, control corrosion within the conduit or pipeline; prevent paraffin deposition; and break emulsions in the transported hydrocarbon fluids. The injected fluids may also be used for water removal or separation from hydrocarbon gasses or liquids. In some instances, a chemical injector may be associated with a wellsite or other hydrocarbon production facility in order to inject chemical additives into a pipeline fluidly coupled at the wellsite with a wellbore producing hydrocarbons. The chemical injector may periodically inject a set amount of chemical additives into the pipeline at predetermined intervals in order to maintain a desired amount of such additives within the pipeline. In such instances, however, the chemical injector may simply inject the additives on a timer system without regard to certain variables such as, for example, the flow rate through the pipeline the amount (percentage concentration) of additives already within the transported hydrocarbon fluids in the pipeline, possible problems within the pipeline or production facility, and/or a desired or required increase in the set amount of additives injected into the pipeline. Further, the chemical injector may have no ability to communicate with other equipment and/or monitoring systems in order to take account of such variables. If communication is possible, however, equipment and/or monitoring systems communicably coupled with the chemical injector may not transmit data and/or instructions in a protocol readily understood by the chemical injector, or vice versa.